legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 September 2012
01:09 Ish so empty here. 01:09 :\ 02:15 hello 02:15 How do they put the box where you enter the chat and says the rules? 02:25 :@ 02:25 ;( 02:36 How do they put the box where you enter the chat and says the rules? 02:37 To be honest, I have no idea, Mythrun added that. 02:39 ok 11:15 Hello, calling all explorers, do you read me? 12:51 Hi Vector! 12:51 Good Morning 12:51 Good Afternoon 12:52 Or that 12:53 12:54 gtg, be back in a bit 01:18 back 01:46 Hi again Vector 01:51 Greetings 01:59 Back 02:03 02:10 A shame Machine 02:10 s been banned 02:10 yeah. Who found out? 02:11 Mythrun 02:12 aah 02:14 http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheMachine.Wiki Though he's been hanging out here lately. They use Wikia's method that it only counts if he says his name on mainspace. 02:14 aah 02:19 gtg, cya 02:37 Hey 02:37 Hiya 02:37 Tsup 02:37 nothing 02:38 How are ya 05:05 hi 05:05 ...... 05:05 xd 05:06 XD 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 ;( 05:06 hhmm 05:06 ok 05:06 cya then 05:07 lol 05:08 oh hi 05:09 i was just testing faces 05:09 05:13 :l 05:13 :L 05:13 :O 05:13 >:( 05:13 /:( 05:13 ................. 05:13 lol 05:13 cya 05:40 Well your new 05:41 bye 07:05 ... 07:06 Hey 08:52 Hey Patch1 08:53 Hello. 08:53 Everyone. 08:55 Hiya Sherm! 08:56 08:57 Hi Prof! 08:58 Sorry, I has been in PM. 08:58 Mmhmm 08:58 True story. 08:59 Hello. 08:59 Hi Patch! 08:59 I can no longer saying I'm moderatoring on chat since I'm not a mod. 08:59 I'm administratoring. 08:59 I think. 08:59 Hello, Patch! 08:59 Assuming that's the same thing as sitting here pretending I'm doing something. 08:59 Hi. 09:00 It's been awhile. 09:00 So.. How's Batman? 09:00 09:00 Uhh... 09:00 He's doing well, broke his leg last night. 09:00 Hi, Shadow! 09:00 Hello! 09:00 Yeah, he must be getting old. 09:00 Hiya 09:00 09:00 brb 09:01 What's up? 09:01 So what's batman's theme song these days? 09:01 09:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qP-NglUeZU 09:02 Is it this? 09:02 09:02 Wait, we're allowed to post links these days, right? 09:02 brb 09:04 09:04 1!! 09:04 Back 09:04 Wait what. 09:05 HEEEEEEELP 09:05 What? 09:05 Javascript. -.- 09:06 No clue, sorry. 09:06 Errr, jQuery. 09:07 Img src change on scroll past... 09:14 Ohai guys 09:14 Hiya Pang 09:14 How are you all? 09:15 Hello, Pangol! 09:15 I'm fine, yourself? 09:15 Good thanks 09:15 Those new Ninjago episodes are really well done. 09:15 I not seen them yet 09:15 Eh... 09:15 no spoilers plz 09:15 Not a big fan of them. 09:15 we don't get them in the UK for a while 09:15 I've never liked Ninjago. 09:16 *coughtimetravelawesomeendingtoGarmadon'smegaweaponcough* 09:16 Ugh, the producer's don't know what a Time Paradox is... 09:16 Doctor Who does Time Travel SO much better. =P 09:16 Unless someone can give me (good quality, not holding camera to a screen) link on youtube I'll watch 09:17 I know they didn't know what a time paradox was. 09:17 I've been trying to figure it out for a while. 09:17 @Patch, I will mercilessly destroy you if you have truly revealed the plot to me... 09:17 What episode have you seen up to, pan? 09:17 The one where the great devourer is destroyed 09:17 *pang? 09:17 Ooooh. 09:18 You haven't seen any of the Season 3. 09:18 nope 09:18 it isnt in the UK 09:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1aw1HKG0h4 09:18 thanks dude! 09:19 split screened and watching now 09:19 though main attention is with Ninjago 09:19 09:20 ... 09:20 Ohai Prof 09:20 Back. 09:20 Hi Sherman 09:21 Hi Rose 09:21 Hello, Roseann! 09:22 Gtg, cya later! 09:22 cya dude 09:23 Yes, yes I am really creepy. 09:23 Gosh... That took you a while. 09:23 Hi Pan. 09:23 I know. I had to go rant and cry and weep about the fact I didn't have a horse. 09:23 -_- 09:23 What/ 09:23 *? 09:23 Pang, could you do me a favor and make a .zip file of "forkp" and put it in DB? 09:24 I always abbreviate names to the first three letters. Except when it comes to Shermie here. I would rather not call him she. 09:24 fraid not, there is very little upload bandwidth here atm so I can't put it to dropbox atm 09:24 will do it when I can 09:24 ... 09:24 LOL 09:24 be fair Sherman, she's doing you a favour 09:24 Favor, and Shermie isn't much of an improvement, believe me. 09:25 Fine. Would you prefer ShermanTheDestroyer? Or Stormageddon? 09:25 And just call me PRO! 09:25 Guess I'm Master Pow than. 09:25 well, what would you prefer? 09:25 09:26 I wouldn't feel very comfortable with my preferred name. 09:26 oh? 09:26 which would be? 09:27 Ohhh, 32 subscribers. awesome. Now t- I've got mail! 09:27 I love Doctor Who. 09:27 lol 09:27 you been watching the new series just come out? 09:28 Short for? 09:28 Who? 09:28 I have the names from the ninth to the eleventh. Ninth is "Not my favorite doctor", Tenth is "Floop haircut dude" and the eleventh is, "Nice haircut doctor" 09:28 Yep. 09:28 :O 09:28 CLICK THE LINK. 09:28 NOW. 09:28 @Rosann: I LOVE DOCTOR WHO TOO! 09:28 I wanna know the heartbreaking way Amy and Rory leave. 09:28 how DARE you disgrace David Tenant 09:28 09:28 Hey, it's just his haircut. I actually love him. 09:28 PLEASE 09:28 LOL, I can't wait for Jenna Louise Coleman. 09:29 Yes Sherman? 09:29 NO DOCTOR WHO IN HERE TOO 09:29 Oh no. You have it somewhere else too? 09:29 DOCTOR WHO IS INVADING MY LIFE 09:29 BUT IT'S AWESOME! 09:29 Agreed! 09:29 How do they bring a Dalek back....???? 09:29 Not spoiling that one 09:29 that's epic 09:29 Hey, Sherman, quick question: Have you seen the weeping angels? 09:30 my fave of the 3 episodes so far 09:30 YOU HAVE IT ALREADY THERE?! 09:30 Well...yeah... it's a British show 09:30 Crud 09:30 Chrome crashed. 09:30 Poo. WHY CAN'T I LIVE THERE?! IT LOOKS SO MUCH NICER THAN MY CURRENT POSITION. 09:30 That's sad. 09:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KenWrvZqWnY 09:30 For me, "Weeping Angels" was years ago xD 09:30 But the weeping angels are cool. I watch the angels now. Angels are cool. 09:31 You know I was given a Fez shortly after the episode where the Doctor g 09:31 *Doctor wore it 09:31 Wow. o_O 09:31 can't wear it without saying "Fez's are cool" 09:31 That was a good episode. 09:31 Watch the beginning of this clip. And cry and weep and cry tonight, for you are afraid of weeping angels. 09:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFKa9tQqzrs 09:31 Nah watching ninjago episodes I not seen 09:32 ROSANN THAT'S FROM BLINK. 09:32 Chris hasn't seen Blink yet. 09:32 I already saw that clip. 09:32 It was quite lame. 09:32 Oh, yep. 09:33 :O 09:33 WHAT?! IT IS NOT! IT'S AWESOMEEEEE! 09:33 I literally jumped back in my chair. 09:33 I was formally introduced to Dr Who this past SATURDAY, I've seen four episodes, and it's already quite ruined for me. 09:33 Aww, but it's so cool. I keep watching the same episodes over and over again. 09:33 But you liked Time of Angels... 09:33 ruined? 09:33 why you find Dr Who ruined? 09:33 I can't talk to anybody without Dr Who coming up anymore. 09:33 oh 09:33 This morning, PAH... 09:33 you get past that 09:34 He's never said anything about i to me before.... 09:34 *it 09:34 I didn't tell him I was watching it. 09:34 Ah. 09:34 First thing he said to me: "So, you're watching Dr Who now?" 09:34 xD 09:34 Matt here has been rambling about it all day... 09:34 Matt? 09:35 I take a break from it and visit the wiki.... 09:35 Matt? That's the name of the guy who plays Number Eleven (my favorite. ) 09:35 Roseann links me to a Dr Who video. Out of the blue. 09:35 And it's my name. 09:35 Chris was referring to me. 09:35 That was because I just recently started watching it! XD 09:35 09:35 Chris? 09:35 My older sister has been talking about it nonstop all weekend.... 09:35 Chris is Sherman, Pang. 09:35 The more you know 09:35 LET'S JUST CUT THE PLUG WITH DOCTOR WHO AND TALK ABOUT SOMETHING MORE PLEASANT. 09:36 maestro35 = Sherman = Christopher 09:36 LU 09:36 Thank you, Matt. 09:36 Actually, I got to go. Blast. 09:36 What? You don't find evil-eat-your-face-off-angels pleasant? 09:36 I agree, Chris, it IS getting annoying. 09:36 Drat, bye. 09:36 I'll be back on later. 09:36 Okay! 09:36 Fine, Weirdos who don't like one of the best shows ever. Be that way! 09:36 09:36 ok cya dude 09:36 Social Studies essay..... 09:36 Need any help? 09:36 I have homework, as well. 09:36 Naw. 09:36 I need to get off, too. 09:36 I'll be back soon. 09:36 Study this. it's social. WATCH DOCTOR WHOOOOOOO! 09:37 09:37 10th grade an my teacher speaks (and sings) to us like we're in kindergarten. 09:37 The work isn't too difficult that way. 09:37 ok. anyone ever need help with homework and Google just ain't doing it right feel free to ask 09:37 LOL, my teachers pile us homework and treat us like college kids. 09:37 LOL 09:37 Two of mine do that. 09:37 It's just that one who has the sing-song attitude. 09:37 Ah. 09:37 It's annoying me to death. 09:37 I have no idea what 10th grade is so I dunno how close to relevant it is 09:38 Sophomore. 09:38 ... 09:38 Me too. 09:38 don't know that either 09:38 these are phrases unused in the UK 09:38 Three years before graduation. 09:38 our education is different to yours 09:38 10th, 11th, 12th, off to college. 09:38 to me, "graduation" is the end of university 09:38 Oi.. 09:39 Well, now I REALLY got to go. 09:39 ok cya dude 09:39 Cya guys. 09:39 Yeah, cya all, too! 09:40 Hello. 09:40 Hi there 09:41 Noo! Sherrie left. 09:41 Hi Pang. 09:41 Sherrie? 09:41 LOL 09:41 LOL Autocorrect. 09:41 xD 09:41 lies 09:41 I am using my iPad3 09:42 Augh, whoops. 09:42 Happens every time I switch tabs. 09:43 Ok, sry, GTG. 09:44 Hi. Back 09:44 Rose, Pang? 09:45 hi 09:45 Hi. 09:45 Pang? 09:46 Hi. 09:46 Yes? 09:46 I'm just watching scary weeping angels. 09:46 lol 09:47 Oookay... 09:47 Pro-tip Rose: Learn to make your computer trick the internet and make the BBC website think it's from the UK. Then watch Dr Who on BBC iPlayer 09:47 How? 09:48 Dunno 09:48 Probably checks your iP 09:48 so use a proxy 09:49 09:49 Oh wow. People love freaking people out to think that the angels exist. 09:49 Don't quite go for it, but ok. 09:50 They keep saying that they're real, or the images of videos ARE THE ANGELS! HAHA! Or ten that it's evil and nine that we're all gonna die because eight the angels are scary and- OH NOOOO! 09:50 Weeping angels are bestangels. 09:50 Well, best monster for doctor who of the year award. 09:50 I used to go into garden ornament stores, look at all the stone statues in that section, then shout really loudly "OH GOD! THEY@RE EVERYWHERER! DON'T....BLIKK...." 09:50 I am confuse 09:51 @Keo: Dr Who 09:51 Ah... 09:54 That must have been hilarious. 09:54 You should try it some time 09:55 "Blink and you're dead!" 09:56 Hi 09:57 Hi there 09:57 Hello Explorers is more fitting 09:57 I did that earlier, no one replied 09:58 Because it's my catchphrase now 09:58 09:58 NEALY! DON'T BLINK! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T LOOK BEHI- Wait, no, that's just Keo... 09:59 lol 09:59 DON'T LOOK!!! It's right behind you.... 09:59 Ehh, no one knows what is behind me 10:00 Is it the bookshelf that was in the other video you did? 10:00 Not a bookshelf 10:00 Just tons of LEGOs 10:00 on shelves 10:00 Aah, I saw shelves, presumed books 10:00 Books are overrated 10:00 nah man 10:00 Jk, they're good, but they're not supposed to be out here 10:01 I love weeping angels. Love the eat-your-face-off angels. 10:02 NO! Y U NO MAKE AWAKE AND ALIVE WEEPING ANGELS VIDEO! GAHHHHH 10:02 Sorry. Random moment. 10:02 Hi Sherman. 10:02 In case you guys are bored.... 10:02 http://www.is.wayne.edu/mnissani/20302005/Deadman.htm 10:02 Weeping angels are cool. 10:02 I'm almost done, by the way. 10:02 Not clicking. What is it? 10:04 Erg. 10:04 GTG. Bye! 10:04 cya 10:08 Hai guys 10:09 Hi there 10:10 So confused... Trying to find the sd card slot on my phone 10:11 tip: it's underneath the battery 10:12 Ah... it's a razr.... 10:12 gimme a sec, I'll find out 10:12 It's the newest version... 10:13 can you give me the name to round it down a little? 10:13 Motorola droid razr. 10:13 http://www.wirelessinfo.com/images/upload/Image/reviews/images/motorola/razr-v3m/Battery.jpg 10:13 tada 10:13 see the circle in the centre? just to the right is the card slot 10:13 God, they make everything so frusturating these days 10:14 or this one http://www.technipages.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Droid-4-SD-card-in-slot.png 10:14 one of the two 10:16 Goodness, I'm not doing it now 10:16 10:16 oh 10:17 I I'm afraid of making a mistake 10:17 be fine, what's the worst that could happen? 10:18 The battery breaks, the world ends, Pokemon cancels, their next game... 10:20 Hi! 10:21 Hai 10:21 Hello. 10:21 Gosh, half of chat left since I came in here... 10:22 Never fear, Pang is still here!!! 10:22 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH 10:22 Got to go.... 10:22 AGAIN. 10:22 Be back later, maybe. 10:22 ok 10:29 brb 10:29 Pang i got the emergency kit 10:30 And made a few other things. 10:30 WOOP WOOP!!! 10:30 10:30 like the bunny robodog, doberman, and cat and reindeer 10:30 ^_^ 10:30 I'll get working on the stop motion soon 10:30 I got robodog, but not the others 10:30 ;) 10:31 Hint hint: LU elements will be in it 10:31 10:31 then I'll start my series. 10:31 But ninjas are going to win 10:31 aah that's still ok 10:32 NO! 10:32 aah you spoke 10:32 hi there 10:32 I held a poll and ninjas won ... 10:32 Ah hold on 10:32 Hello to you too. 10:32 Hi 10:33 :Q Hi! 10:34 Don't lick your mouth 10:34 ? Just my cheek. 10:35 Or is it my chin? I can't tell. 10:35 10:35 I'll lick that. 10:36 gtg, cya 10:36 Bye! 10:36 Cya pang! 10:36 A bit too late 10:36 Aye. 10:37 Hey, do you know LUWikiBot? :P 10:37 Yeah! 10:37 the guy that is a dog! 10:37 Who was he in LU? 10:38 Mythrun 10:38 Squid, private chat. 10:38 Kk 10:39 Ah. 10:40 Hello. 10:40 back 10:41 hai 10:41 Hello! 10:41 Just so you all know, if you recognize the "44", yes, it's me, AM. =P 10:42 Hi! 10:42 Hello. 10:43 Hi people. 10:43 Hey Hunter! 10:43 Hi 10:43 How's your Texture Pack going? 10:43 Great 10:43 updated it a few days ago 10:43 What's that? 10:43 I like ur texture pack 10:44 Yeah, I'm actually trying to work on my own but I'm having trouble with water and lava textures. 10:44 Interesting Prof.... 10:44 Yes/ 10:44 ? 10:44 Minecraft LU textures? 10:45 Maybe I'll send you an early copy. 10:45 Btw have you seen my latest update? And I was saying interesting, thats all 10:45 Sure I'd love to see it 10:47 http://www.planetminecraft.com/mod/lego-universe-language-pack 10:47 10:47 thats the language mod of mine 10:48 http://www.planetminecraft.com/texture_pack/legouni-craft/ 10:48 there's the texturepack 10:53 *Pin drops* 10:54 ! that was loud! 10:55 drops 10:55 Wow, loud and no one one running for it! 10:57 *Another drops.* 10:59 Well, I'll put on some music. *Starts Pet Cove theme* 10:59 Hello Explorer 11:00 Hello Shival- Hey! 11:00 I'm not Shival 11:00 11:00 Or so you think.. 11:00 Jk 11:00 Thank the for that. 11:01 I did actually apply for a Mythran spot, but it never got anywhere. They said I'd get some items for doing it, but I never did.. 11:01 Whoa! 11:01 Hi Alec 11:02 Hai, dude. 11:02 I feel sick 11:02 why? 11:02 Too much ? 11:02 Missing Lu? 11:02 All of the above 11:03 Err.. Not good at all Bbl 11:03 Mythran 11:03 Mythrun 11:03 same difference 11:03 11:03 11:03 Mythrin 11:03 Myth-dude. 11:03 Mythren 11:03 Mithril! 11:03 Myth 11:03 Mythrox 11:04 sounds liek its from LOTR. 11:04 Or Bionicle. 11:04 11:04 Makuta Mythrox! 11:04 11:04 Moving on... LEGO GOSSIP! 11:05 OK? Lego LOTR for Wii U? 11:06 You guys hear about some guy who had preliminary LEGO Legends of Chima sets and sold them on Ebay? 11:06 NO 11:06 U 11:06 11:06 yeah. 11:06 For Real. 11:06 I won them. 11:06 11:06 11:06 I wonder who did... ? 11:06 I DID loose a thing on ebay last night. I was 1 buck off from winning. 11:06 It was a Blacktron II set. 11:07 Legends of what? 11:09 Legends of Chima. 11:09 srsly, you've never heard of it? 11:09 depressing. 11:09 It looks better than ninjago. But thats not sayin much. 11:09 Legends of ANIMAL-HUMAN GENETIC MUTATION GUYS! 11:09 Or so it seems. 11:10 no, u is right. 11:10 Never heard. Sounds odd. Maybe evil!:P 11:10 mrrp 11:10 wanna read a comic? 11:11 Oh deah! 11:11 11:12 http://www.hotdiggedydemon.com/image/31428910607 11:12 11:20 hai 11:20 My connection died. 11:20 I resurrected it. 11:21 ah... 11:21 Necromancy is so useful! 11:21 11:22 You can resurrect your tomato plants, too! 11:22 11:24 No, really! Just look at my garden! All healthy! *Hides Miracle grow* 11:25 XD 11:26 *hides zombie-eating plants* DOn't mind my garden... 11:33 BYE! 11:33 Bai! 11:35 TEST 11:42 bai. 2012 09 17